A chipset interface transmitter connects to an interface link of a receiver, such as in a memory. Typically, the single chipset interface transmitter is designed to interface with one specific type of interface link. A different chipset interface transmitter is used to connect to each different type of interface link. When there are multiple types of interface links, for example to connect to different memories, multiple chipset interface transmitters on multiple chips must be used.